Fated Love?
by otakugirl726
Summary: Lucy is a strong, sexy, and cold woman who has an unforgettable history that changed her life forever. Because of the pain she experience as a child, Lucy is determined to train to become stronger for her revenge to succeed. But will her plans get ruined when Natsu Dragneel steps into her life? Can love overcome the hate Lucy built up years ago? -Nalu-
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail High Lucy!

Hello Fairy Tail lovers! This is my very first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! I shall respect contructive criticism and appreciate comments! Hope you all enjoy this nalu story! Thankyou!

Lucy Heartfilia- a kickass hardcore teenage girl who is on top of everything she does. She get's the highest grades and seeks justice in every way possible-catches criminals, stop burglars, even takes down dangerous murderous people. At school, she gives bullies a taste of their own poison, resulting in being expelled. How is she so powerful? She has a deadly secret that hunts her. Because she moves from school to school, she doesn't have any close friends. Getting used to her unsettled life, she grew lonely and formed a cold heart, isolating everyone and everything in her way. She figured it would be better that way, she trusted no one. Well, at least not anymore.

* * *

"Ugh, another stupid school huh?" she questioned herself as she entered the gates to Fairy Tail High, also known as the magic school, where teachers there have magical powers and only very few students have them also. Students study and learn magic, while trying to find their own power. Each power is different for each individual.

Wanting to die, Lucy braced herself and continued walking towards the doors, where other students have just started to come through also. Before she reached the entrance, someone almost knocked her down by shoving through quickly. Fury enraged in her as she looked up to see who the sorry idiot was.

The guy had pinkish spiky hair, which actually looked kind of soft, but that wasn't the point. She had to give him payback. Plus, she thought it was awfully rude of him not even turning back to say sorry. She ran to catch up with him and grabbed his hair, pulling him backwards to hit the hard marble floor. Students who witness this gasped.

"Owwww! What was that for?!" the pink haired guy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Lucy said in a disgustingly sweet voice. She wanted to make sure he knew she wasn't actually sorry.

She smirked at her comment, feeling satisfied and walked off to her first hour class.

_Serves him right!_ she thought as she walked in.

* * *

It was the beginning of November; she just transferred here because she was last found beating up a jock (she was trying to help a nerd kid get away). She got expelled for the fiftieth time but she wasn't surprised because she was so used to it.

She walked into the class room, the teacher told her to sit next to a blue haired girl who was reading a book peacefully. As she took her seat, the girl noticed Lucy and turned to introduced herself.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail High," she said, "My name is Levy, hope to be friends with ya!" the young girl exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy already knew Levy was going to be a great friend. Especially since they shared something in common, having interest in books.

As they were about to start chatting, their teacher came in and hushed them.

* * *

Lucy was in the last class of the day, yet she felt quite tired and bored. Staring lamely out the window, she let her eyes rest as she held her face in her hand, slouching. Soon she felt into a deep dream, a dream that repeated itself over and over again-a nightmare.

Suddenly, Lucy jumped out of her seat, gasping for air. It didn't take her long to notice that she was still in class, now with everyone looking at her worriedly. Feeling embarrassed, she slowly sat back down while apologizing.

"I seriously had to get _**that **_dream during class?" she murmured quietly, almost inaudible.

* * *

Class finally ended, with that, Lucy rushed out of the room and started home. While walking along the streets, she passed a dark alley. She heard distinct shrieks from a girl. Lucy told herself before that she wouldn't interrupt other people's business. She couldn't afford to move again, even if she was from a rich family, she didn't want anything to do with her dad. Not after he remarried to a snotty hag who disgusted Lucy so much, Lucy had to get out of the house. The worst part was that her dad didn't even give a damn when she set out on her own. The thought made Lucy's eyes water, but she held them back forcefully.

Another shriek from the same girl in the alley made Lucy angry.

"Ugh, just once, Lucy. Just this once you can sock whoever is making that girl scared," she said to herself, getting fired up.

She turned back to the alley entrance, although it was dark, Lucy found a guy grasping the girl's wrists above her head against the brick red walls. He was saying something fierce to her under his breath and tightened his grip on her. Another scream from her, but in that second Lucy took a good punch to get him off her. The man tumbled to the ground as Lucy quickly took the girl out of the narrow space.

"Are you ok? Please run from here, I'll take care of everything else alright?" Lucy said hurriedly, she didn't want the guy to run away. He needs punishment, Lucy thought.

The trembling girl nodded in understanding and said a quick "thank you" before running off. Now that Lucy made sure the girl was safe, she had to deal with the crook.

Oh this guy is gonna pay, Lucy smiled devilishly as she ran through the alley aiming for her jump kick to smack his sorry face when he stood up. The guy took surprise in this sudden movement, but blocked her kick just in time. The man laughed childishly, and with that Lucy was really pissed off. She socked him in the stomach and heard him gulp in pain. She took him by the ear and pulled him out into the light so she could take a good look at his face.

"Hey what are you doing?!" the guy demanded with a very familiar, yet annoying voice Lucy has heard before.

She saw a head full of light pink hair with some strands covering the busted up face. A trickle of blood was stained on the corner of his mouth. It was the same guy who bumped into her earlier that day!

"How ironic, we meet again," she said evilly. "Well, let's get to the police station right now," she said, "cuz I've got stuff to do!" Lucy was a brainiac and always thought of finishing homework right after school, but she didn't want to show that side to this guy.

She was about to drag him along, when he resisted.

"Wait! I didn't do anything! Stop pulling!"

She stopped sharply and turned to face him, her eyes glaring.

"Really now? What was that all about then?!" She hated anyone who'd hurt a girl. Flashes of terrible memories flew through her mind, and she started to get dizzy.

"Let me go and I'll tell you!" He shoved off and stepped back a bit and Lucy let him.

"For a long time now, I've been trying to find someone who's important to me, who disappeared without a trace. And I heard that girl had seen him," he said, his eyes filled with sadness.

"How do you know it's the same person?" Lucy snarled back.

"Well, actually to be honest, it's not a person. It's a dragon."

After Lucy heard this, she felt an electric shock run through her body as fear flooded her heart. She took a step back, and then turned to run home.

It's past midnight, yet Lucy can't fall asleep in her comfy bed.

"You're weak, Lucy," she said in the pure darkness of her room. "How are you supposed to kill **_that_** dragon if you get so shaken just hearing 'dragon'?

"Training, more training, I need more chicara(power)," she repeated as she tried once more to get some rest.


	2. Want a slice of cake?

Hello everyone! Although there's not many people who has read or reviewed this fanfiction, I'm very very happy with what I got! When I got my very first review, I was so darn happy that I decided to give you all the next chapter! Thankyou so much guys! The more there is, the more motivated I feel when writting this. So keep it coming! Oh! I forgot to add this on the last chapter, but I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

_On the previous chapter: "Training, more training, I need more chicara(power)," she repeated as she tried once more to get some rest._

* * *

The next morning, Lucy walked to school fatigued. She got to the gates of Fairy Tail High, where the pink headed guy leaned coolly.

"Hey, blondie, what happened yesterday?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, pinky."

"Hey! It's salmon, not pink," he said embarrassed.

"It's Lucy, not blondie," she replied.

"Oh-hai-yo, Luigi!" he exclaimed childishly.

Lucy's forehead popped a vein, but she decided to ignore this idiot. He wasn't worth her time, plus her goal isn't to friend others, it's to fight strong people in order to improve herself. Lucy craved power, it was like an energy source that kept her from collapsing.

As Lucy walked past him, he ran in front of her making her stop. She moved left, but he moved in unison to her. He suddenly came closer to her, acting mysterious.

"Ne(hey), why'd you run off when I said 'dragon'?" he asked, being more serious.

Lucy hesitated, but then replied coolly, "none….of….your….business." She poked at his chest and walked past him once more, hoping to be done with this kid. But nope. He turned around and caught her on the wrist, pulling her back towards him. One hand holding her wrist, one took hold of her waist. He stared straight into her big beautiful chestnut eyes with his onyx flaming eyes. Lucy was sure her heart skipped a beat, but this was all so sudden she didn't think much of it.

"You better tell me if you know where Igneel is!" He shouted, almost desperate.

His gaze on her was so powerful; she could feel heat illuminating from him. Huh? Is he a skilled fire magician? Lucy wondered. Tsk, she wanted to fight him so bad cuz he seems highly skilled. But right now, he looked so fearful it almost scared her.

"Take your hands off of me!" she yelled while kicking him in the shin.

"Oww…Luigi that hurts!" he said, holding his pained leg.

"Then GET AWAY idiot!" Lucy shouted, but then got embarrassed when seeing all the students staring at them.

Lucy glared at him, then walked towards the school building.

"Hey!"

Lucy turned back at him.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, hope we can be friends!" he said with the biggest smile.

Lucy flushed, but decided to ignore it

* * *

Since class didn't start yet, Lucy got to know Levy more. Most their time talking, Levy shared about herself more because Lucy wasn't really open. This was the first in a long time that Lucy actually got to know someone and call her a 'friend'. Lucy felt really happy that she gained a wonderful friend at this school. "Maybe I'll like Fairy Tail," Lucy thought, smiling.

* * *

"Why are you smiling Lucy?" Levy questioned.

"Oh, nothing, continue with what you were saying," Lucy replied.

"What a weirdo," someone sitting behind her said.

Lucy turned to find the very person she hoped not to see. Natsu. Their faces were inches away from each other. They were so close that Lucy could feel his breathing against her face. It felt like a minute passed as they stared into each other's eyes, when Levy broke the silence.

"Ummm, are you guys doing a staring contest? Or is it something else, eh?" she asked while giggling.

"It's not like that!" Lucy shouted turning back to her blue haired friend.

"Oh, Lucy, I didn't know you and Natsu were **_that _**close," Levy smirked.

"Levy, it's my second day here," Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

Levy just giggled. Lucy opened her book and started reading. Natsu...he just stared at the back of Lucy's head. Somehow, he had a feeling that her fate would intertwine with his.

* * *

Ms. Strauss, the teacher with beautifully long wavy white hair, finally came in to begin class. But in her hands were two big pans of something that smelt yummy.

"Good morning class! I'm sorry I'm late, but as you can see I brought some homemade chocolate cake!" she said gleefully.

Everyone hoorayed and filled the room with cheer, besides Natsu. Lucy noticed this and wondered what's up with him. He got up abruptly which made everyone quiet down till there was no noise. Natsu walked towards Ms. Strauss with a straight face.

Once he was right in front of her, he jumped on her with a big bear hug saying, "THANKYOU MIRA! THANKYOU SO MUCH! How did you know I didn't get any breakfast this morning?"

Everybody started cheering again while Lucy put on a shocked face. _He soooo overreacted_, Lucy thought.

Then suddenly, a teacher with long red hair burst into the room.

"MIRRRAAA! I thought you were going to bake some strawberry cake for ME!" the angry woman yelled, pulling out a golden sword.

"Natsu! Don't call me Mira! Same with you Ms. Scarlet! Go back to your room! Now, everyone calm down, there's a catch to this," she said with a smirk.

Ms. Strauss caught everyone's attention now. They waited for her to spill the beans.

"You all will be partnered with someone."

Lucy and Levy looked at each other with sparkling eyes, as other students also looked towards their friend to approve of their partnership.

"But, of course I will be picking your partners."

Everyone groaned, as Ms. Strauss starting pairing up students. Lucy hoped she would get a decent partner. But then again, it didn't really matter 'cause Lucy was pretty darn smart.

"…Levy with Cana…and Lucy with Natsu."

Lucy cringed and turned around to meet eyes with her 'partner'. He just smiled brightly not taking notice of her hateful look.

"You all probably think it's a teamwork project, eh? Well, actually, today is battling day. The partner you're assigned to is your opponent. Don't worry, I paired you up with someone who's as powerful as you are. The winner, of course, gets a slice of the CAKE! Good luck!"

With this said, everyone worried, for this was their first battling experience. Some weren't confident in their power, while others didn't even know what power they have. For Lucy, battling was her thing. She actually thought this class period may turn out fun.

-Natsu POV-

_What? Lucy is as strong as I am? She just gets more interesting as the day goes by. For now, let's have a little fun, eh? _Natsu thought, feeling warm inside.


	3. Lucy vs Natsu!

Hey peeps! I just finished chap 3 and I'm really really tired! Anyway, thanks for following and please please PLEASE write me a review! It gives me the strength to write more for y'all's! Hope you like this chapter and note that Lucy's power is NOT the same as Erza's. (it's much better hehehe) Don't worry people, the romance shall come into play soon! But since it's only the beginning, I want to wait a bit or else it won't be realistic. Thankyou guys! 3

* * *

_On the previous chapter: _ _What? Lucy is as strong as I am? She just gets more interesting as the day goes by. For now, let's have a little fun, eh? Natsu thought, feeling warm inside._

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, warming everything under it. Battling with this humid temperature may cause some problems for students. Lucy's class came out onto the open field; the first pair is getting ready to fight. Others sat on the sidelines watching the intense match begin.

"The winner is named when someone is down for more than 10 counts! Understood?" Ms. Strauss announced.

Lucy, drowning out all the noise around her, was eager to battle. Unfortunately, her match was assigned to be last of the class. Lucy sighed, "Well, it's a good time to examine everyone's strengths."

Of course, Lucy only paid attention to those with power. She needed more challenges to build herself up for the future. While watching people compete, Lucy figured there were only a few that she would consider versing.

"Hmm…Loki…Juvia…Laxus…" Lucy murmured as she made a mental note of students she wanted to pick on.

"Luigi, what are you say-OWW!" Natsu cried, just getting punched in the shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm noting all the people I want to battle with."

Natsu lifted an eyebrow in surprise of her dedication. Heck, he thought she was kinda cute, looking so focused. Thinking this, his cheeks blushed light red. He turned away before Lucy could see his embarrassment.

"Natsu, what are you thinking?" he quietly said to himself.

In the process of wonder, he was smacked again suddenly.

"Yo, it's our turn," Lucy said.

When they made their way to the center of the green field, Natsu called out, "Luigi…"

Lucy turned to face him, "what now?"

Natsu took hold of her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear. With just centimeters away, his lips created a small smirk and whispered softly, "I'll go easy on you this time."

Lucy replied with a kick in the chest to distant themselves.

"Give me all you've got!" she snapped.

"Ha…suit yourself," Natsu chuckled.

Now Lucy was infuriated. She absolutely **hated** when others looked down on her just 'cause she's a 'pretty girl'. That's why even if she tops girls in looks, she will always act manly.

"That bastard…he's gonna get it bad!" Lucy said under her breath.

Natsu, knowing her angry outbursts, purposely said that to stir her up a bit. He was taken aback by how easy she was to mess with.

"Ok, are you two ready?" Ms. Strauss asked.

"Hai! (yes!)" they yelled back.

Lucy started by pulling out two silver swords out of thin air, while Natsu got the fire in his mouth ready to shoot. Before another minute passed, Natsu blew his fire towards the blonde girl. He was almost positive this would end the match. The crimson flame whipped through the air, nearing Lucy. But she was as calm as a cat with closed eyes. Everyone was certain she wasn't going to last this blow, but right before it hit her, with a sword in each hand, she crossed them and they transformed into a silver steel shield that absorbed the energy from the fire.

Natsu's eyes widened as the others around him were also astonished. When Lucy felt the flame's energy completely transferred into her shield, she broke it apart to reveal her two swords again, but they got bigger.

"Ahhh…this is going to be a long and intriguing fight," Ms. Strauss said to the other teachers beside her.

And indeed it was. An hour passed by, while other classes came out to see the amazing battle. Lucy with her swords/shield and Natsu with his blazing fire, it seemed like it would never end. At this rate, Lucy was getting tired of blocking the continuous fire aimed at her. No doubt, Natsu had the upper-hand in this match.

This was getting close to the end, when Natsu blew his biggest, most fierce fire ball towards Lucy. Not even her shield could protect her fully as she took the hit and tumbled to the ground. Hurt and exhausted, Lucy laid on her back breathing heavily. Ms. Strauss began the counting, while Natsu cheered.

"Sigh***, I guess I'll have to bring **it **out," Lucy said.

The crowds of students were in shock of what was happening. Lucy was being lifted up off the ground by what seemed like something clear with a shimmer of baby blue sparkles in the sunlight.

"Ohh…my…gosh…she has wings!" one of the girls exclaimed.

But that wasn't it. Lucy's whole outfit was being transformed. From her classic school look to an armor of silver covering that showed her beauty more than ever. Her blonde hair grew long and curled perfectly with a tint of silver highlighting. The plain silver swords were changed into longer and sharper edges with gems along the handle. Everything unraveled among the people on the field with such elegance, time seemed to stop.

Natsu, on the other hand, was too full of himself to notice all this. Still cheering for his undeclared victory, he spotted everyone looking above him. In curiosity, he also looked up, but to be blinded by the shinning sun. When he was about to cover his eyes, something blocked the light. An angel, so marvelous he froze at the sight. Just then, the angel flew straight down with the speed of light and pierced Natsu in the chest.

"…8…9…10! Lucy Heartifilia is the WINNER!"

People were in astounded that the Great Natsu was taken down right in front of their eyes. Some teachers and students cheered, while others were saddened. Someone even shouted, "sucks to be you flamehead!"

Lucy's cover vanished into air and her original self was back. Walking over to Ms. Strauss for her prize (chocolate cake), she stopped by Natsu and said, "**Never **let your guard down," then walked off.

Natsu laid there in pure shock.

"If there weren't any protection magic runes placed around here, you would've been dead," said Gray Fullibuster. (aka the one who yelled: sucks to be you flamehead!)

"Shut up ice princess," Natsu replied. "Hey…that angel-like person…was that Lucy?"

"Well duh, idiot, who else would it be?"

Natsu, full of thoughts, had one thing to say, "Oh."

* * *

Ooooooo, what's on Natsu's mind? Hehehe, you'll find out...soon. ;)


	4. Blossoms of Love

I'm so sorry for my lateness guys! I feel really bad because I kinda just stopped out of nowhere. I'm sincerely sorry and hope I can continue to keep up with my story. Thanks for all the love, keep the reviews coming, and hope y'all's enjoy! Love y'all's!

* * *

_Previously:_ _Natsu, full of thoughts, had one thing to say, "Oh."_

* * *

Since Lucy's match with Natsu, it's been the big talk at Fairy Tail High. It became such a big deal, that even other highschools knew about the great battle. Lucy could've cared less for her win, but to Natsu, it washed his reputation down the drain.

It was a noisy Thursday morning before school when Natsu just received a copy of the scoop. **The legendary Natsu Dragneel, who held the title of unbeatable, was defeated by the new kid, Lucy Heartifilia. Will this end the Dragneel era? **This was the headline for the school newspaper, with a picture under it displaying the scene. Natsu ripped the newspaper into millions of pieces before tossing it behind him. It just didn't seem right that his loss should be known to others. Unfortunately for him, Lucy was passing by but got interrupted by a rain of shredded paper. Lucy gave him the look of death before heading to class.

"Ahh, gomen(sorry)," Natsu said.

Usually, Lucy would kick or punch him to please herself, but she didn't want to involve with that guy anymore. She didn't know why, but every time she saw him, it annoyed her quite a bit.

"Hey, Luigi, I didn't get to tell you, but nice fight!" He said with a smile. Even if he lost, Natsu is the type to always be kind-hearted and have good sportsmanship. He believed that everyone should be treated with respect.

"Oh… thanks, you too," Lucy responded, kinda surprised a compliment would come from his mouth. Guys she beat up always hold a grudge on her.

Natsu watched her as she walked away. He had a lot on his mind in which he couldn't figure out what it was exactly. _Am I ticked that she beat me? Am I surprised she beat me? Why am I so flustered when I see her? Why do I feel all weird when I think of her? Is it because…NO! It's just 'cause she's interesting… I think…._The school day began, but Natsu, cluttered with these thoughts, couldn't concentrate right.

* * *

It was lunch time and students were filling up the lunch room fast. Natsu and Gray were walking through the halls, while others ran past them. Natsu is usually the first to get his food because he has such a great appetite, but today was different. Gray thought it was awfully weird that Natsu would 'walk' to the cafeteria, but most of all, weird that they hadn't fought yet that day. Trying to stop the awkwardness, the ice-mage threw a hard punch at Natsu.

"HEY! YOU WANA GO?!" Natsu yelled.

"HA! I can kick your flame a** any day," Gray replied with a grin.

Natsu grabbed Gray's collar with one hand and planned to punch with the other right when he heard something in the distance.

"_Hey, check out that chick!" one guy said to his friend._

_"Oh, it's that Lucy girl, the one that beat up Natsu," the other said._

_"Damn, she got big racks! Almost as big as Scarlet Sensei's!" they laughed._

Natsu, filled with an unfamiliar wrath, growled under his breath and let go of Gray's shirt and walked off like nothing happened.

"Ok, now I'm starting to get scared," Gray said to no one in particular, in shock that Natsu just stopped in the middle of a fight, which never happens.

* * *

"Hey guys! This is Lucy Heartifilia!" Levy said to her group of friends at their lunch table. "Lucy, this is Cana, don't hang out with her too much or else she'll make you her drinking buddy."

"Hello, I'm Cana, I think we're in the same class. Don't listen to Levy, she's just jealous she doesn't have a high tolerance for alcohol."

"Tsk…oh, this is Juvia, she can get carried away with small things."

"Juvia is happy to meet Lucy, Juvia hopes she can befriend Lucy," the friendly water mage said.

Levy went around introducing all her friends to Lucy so she doesn't feel left out. _How thoughtful of Levy_, Lucy thought.

"Hello everyone, as you all know, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" Lucy said, feeling wonderful.

* * *

At Natsu's table, since he came late, all his friends filled it up. There was only one spot left on the end of a table, which meant he had to sit by the girls too. He looked at the girl who he had to sit by, of course, it was the blonde that frustrated him to death, Lucy. Natsu sighed and walked over to set his food down. He glanced over to see if she noticed, luckily not. _I'll keep quiet, she's quite violent when I'm around her, _Natsu shook his head up and down, agreeing with his brain.

"Hey! Make some room for meh!" Gajeel yelled, trying to fit in the guy's table. He shoved Natsu away, which make Natsu crash into Lucy. Natsu hoped she had a good day, but luck was not on his side, he brought out the beast.

"NATSU! YOU **PINK-HAIRED IDIOT**! WHY DO YOU KEEP BOTHERING ME!?" Lucy shouted while strangling him.

"Lu…wait let me expl…stop!" Natsu struggling to get out of her reach.

"Hahahaha, look guys, he's turning blue!" Gray said with an amused expression.

Lucy noticed everyone staring at the awful sight. Her cheeks tinted with red and she let go of Natsu's throat. Ashamed of the scene she caused, she fixed her posture and quietly said "Sorry" to Natsu. While everyone went back to their own thing, Lucy let out a big sigh.

"Wow Lucy, you're quite strong aren't you?" Gray said.

"Uh, I guess so," she replied.

"Maybe we should fight someday, ya know, I once fought a bear with my bare hands!" he said proudly.

"Ha, that's nothing. I scared one away without having to fight!" Lucy bragged.

"I would be scared too," Natsu mumbled softly.

Once again, Lucy tried kill the sucker and others around them laughed. Gray, on the other hand, was the loudest in laughing **and** weeping because Lucy was just too funny.

"Yeah Gray, keep laughing your icy butt off. Just wait till** I** suffocate you, then we'll see if you'll laugh!" Natsu said before Lucy grabbed him again.

"Na-neeee?!(Whaat?!)" Gray said in a stern voice, as he joined Lucy in beating the guy up.

Lucy busted out laughing, she had forgotten the last time she had so much fun. On the other hand, Gray was taken aback by how beautiful Lucy looked when she was smiling and having fun. Suddenly, the ice mage felt a warmth in his heart and then he realized something had started- a small "love".

* * *

Like it so far? Hehehehe, surprise! I'm bringing in a love triangle! Will try to write my next chapter and post soon! Thanks loves!


End file.
